Hoops and Dreams
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: A post S-7 story. Even though his dreams have been altered again, Jimmy finds the strength to persue them...with the help of a special friend.
1. A bittersweet reunion

My note….yes, I am officially certifiable. Not only do I not have the time or energy to start another new fic, I have TWO others that should be completed before I even attempt to start another...but alas, I have. I came up with the idea when I took the plot from my favorite Jimmy-centric episode of season5, a line Jimmy had in season 6, and an awesome flashback/daydream scene from a very recent, season 7 episode. It's something that I believe could have happened at one time, and probably still could(that is, if the Degrassi writers weren't such total idiots)...

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 1: A BITTERSWEET REUNION

"It was really nice of your mom to let you use her place, but you really didn't have to go through all this trouble, El", Ashley chuckled as she loaded her paper plate full of dip, veggies and chips.

"Of course I did", Ellie argued, filling her own plate. "Two of my best friends come home after being on tour for almost four months...". As her words trailed off, both girls shared a smiled, and headed for the refreshment table. "Besides, how many more times are we_ all_ going to be able to get together in one place, and...", this time, the words were cut short by emotions. Ashley put an arm around Ellie's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic squeeze, before leading her over to the currently unoccupied couch.

"I can't believe Paige's parents bought her a condo", Ashley effectively changed the subject, as she dipped her carrot stick into the ranch dressing. "...and that Griffen is moving in with her".

"I know, that news was like...just a bit shocking", Ellie returned, motioning over to where Paige and Griffen were heating things up, out in the middle of the living room. "They're cute together, though". Ashley nodded and took a bite of her carrot. "And so are Spinner and Jane", Ellie added, changing the focus over to the pair, happily sharing the makeshift dance floor with the other couple.

"Yeah, they are", Ashley agreed with a slight hesitation. "But it's just so weird seeing Spinner and Paige dating different people and being totally okay with it", there was a wistfulness in her voice that made Ellie turn her head.

"I know, they were like attached at the hip in grades nine and ten. Right? And then when they got back together last year, I thought for sure they'd end up together", Ellie chuckled. "I mean, first there was Alex, then Spinner, then Jesse, then Spinner again, then Alex again, and...well, you get my point".

Ashley laughed along with Ellie's joke, but her eyes had a faraway look in them, while she sat watching her friends talking and laughing together. She was quiet for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh, "They were each others first true loves...", there was a pause as she literally shook the thoughts from her head, "...but I guess it doesn't always work out that way".

"It does for some people", Ellie giggled and nudged Ashley in the ribs with her elbow. Ashley looked over at her friend, and ruffled her brow in confusion. "_You and Craig_?", Ellie prompted, pronouncing each word slowly and clearly.

"Right, me and Craig", Ashley repeated, just not as enthusiastically as Ellie.

Ellie tried hard to determine if the hint of sarcasm heard in Ashley's voice, was part of their typical playful banter. "Do I sense some trouble in paradise?", she teased back.

Ashley flashed a rueful grin. "Paradise...no", her cryptic answer, now confusing Ellie. Ashley noticed the perplexed look Ellie was giving her, and her expression softened, "We were driving around foreign lands, on a giant school bus, with a busted air conditioner, El".

Ellie chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that could be viewed as somewhat of a drawback". Ashley smiled, albeit weakly, and nodded. Ellie sensed there was something else bothering Ashley, but before she had time to think about what she was going to say, the words were already out of her mouth. "But everything else is okay between you two, right?".

"Of course, everything is fine". Ashley answered so quickly, that she felt the need to amend her previous statement with, "Why wouldn't it be?".

"Well, it just that you got all quiet and sad when I mentioned you and Craig...", Ellie stopped when she saw Ashley's face blanch. "Oh Ash, you two aren't back together, are you? I'm so sorry".

Ashley rolled her eyes at Ellie's apology. "No we aren't, and_ I'm_ not sorry...this is exactly how I want it", she assured positively.

"But if that's not it, then what...".

Ashley looked away and sighed, nervously chewing on her lower lip as she answered softly, "Craig wasn't my first or truest love, Ellie". The realization registered just as Ashley continued, even quieter this time. "Jimmy was". Ellie opened her mouth to say something, but Ashley was too quick. "I really didn't expect him to be here, I guess I just figured...I mean, Craig _is_ still Jimmy's friend...at least I think he is, and...".

"Ash". It was more the tone of Ellie's voice, than the actual use of her name, that got Ashley's attention. She turned her head, a sudden and inexplicable feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach. "Jimmy's sick...".

The rest was a blur, voices we muffled and the room started to spin...even though Ashley hadn't even made it through half of her strawberry daiquiri. "Sick?", she gasped.

Ellie nodded. "Some sort of post-op infection Mrs. Brooks said", she took in a deep breath. "He's home now. I guess it was pretty bad though...".

"But he's okay, right?", Ashley cut in, anxiously.

"I think so...I don't really know...".

"Haven't you been to see him?", Ashley asked incredulously.

Ellie shook her head. "Nobody has, not even Spinner...", she paused and swallowed hard, "he doesn't want to see or talk to anyone...he won't even take phone calls...".

"What hap...".

A tap on Ashley's shoulder cut her off before she was able to finish her thought. "Hey Ash, Marco's putting in our new cd...".

"Did you hear about Jimmy?".

"Yeah, terrible isn't it?", Craig asked back, as he grabbed onto her hand and tugged. "C'mon, let's dance".

"Wait, no I...". Ashley's protest fell on deaf ears, as she found her self in the middle of the dace floor, in Craig's arms, dancing to their latest song...the one she wrote about Jimmy.

* * *

Ashley sat parked in the car, her clammy hands still clutching the wheel. It was a bad idea, they'd all told her so. They'd all tried, and failed. But she was determined not to.

The first knock was weak, so she decided to try again, but just as she raised her hand, the door swung open. "Ashley?". There was a split-second hesitation before she nodded to the obvious. "I thought I heard something, but I wasn't sure...".

"I was going to use the bell, but...", she trailed off shyly.

"Come on in sweetheart", Mrs. Brooks invited, taking Ashley by the hand and nearly pulling her into the house. "It's so good to see you", she added, almost tearfully, as she embraced the young lady she regarded so highly..."We've missed you".

The words were barely a whisper, but because they were spoken while her and Mrs. Brooks were hugging, Ashley heard them loud and clear. "I'm hope I'm not intruding", Ashley apologized as she broke away.

"No, no...not at all", Mrs. Brooks assured, waiving her further into the room. It was when the woman turned around to face Ashley, that the toll of the past few weeks became apparent. There were worry lines creasing her forehead that Ashley hadn't remembered seeing before, dark circles rimmed her puffy eyes, and her demeanor was much more jittery than the forever calm and professional Mrs. Brooks. "I heard you were back in town", she stated, then distractedly went about straightening the clutter around her usually immaculate living room. "How was Europe...touring...your dad?".

"Fine", Ashley replied, stepping over to take the stack of magazines Mrs. Brooks was just standing there holding, and deposited them into the rack next to the couch.

"Thanks", Mrs. Brooks sighed gratefully, then moved over to the dining room, to pack away the folded piles of laundry that were sitting on the table top. "And your mom, Jeff and Toby...they're all doing well?", she asked, continuing with the small-talk.

"They're all fine Mrs. Brooks, but I didn't come here to talk about my family...".

"I know Ashley, and I'm sorry...", there was a pause and a painful sigh, "...but Jimmy doesn't want to see anyone...". A noise and muffled shouting interrupted Mrs. Brooks, and both women looked in the direction of the stairs. "I really need to get up there sweetie...if you wouldn't mind seeing yourself out...".

"Or, I could help you with the laundry", Ashley offered, taking the last pile into her arms and inhaling the familiar, clean scent.

Mrs. Brooks gave a weary smile and a weak nod, then wordlessly beckoned for Ashley to follow her.

* * *

Again, Ashley found herself standing on the other side of a door, unsure of how to proceed...

_"Please son, let me help you"._

Ashley glanced over at a sad looking Mrs. Brooks, then placed the pile of clothes she was carrying into the laundry basket, and took it from her. There was a silent exchange of gratitude as Jimmy's mother placed her palm on the face of his door.

_"Dammit Dad...I said I got it"._

She pushed it open and they quietly stepped in, just in time to see Jimmy struggle to get from his bed to his chair.

_"C'mon Jim..."._

Mr. Brooks head snapped up at the sound of a slight creak, and a small smirk began to form at the corners of his lips. "You have company...", he trailed off, and Jimmy raised his eyes in the direction of his bedroom door.

"...and laundry", Ashley offered softly, giving a slight nod to the basket in her arms.

They locked eyes, Jimmy's narrowed, while Ashley's teared. On the way up the stairs, Mrs. Brooks filled Ashley on the "complications" that arose from this experimental surgery...how Jimmy's body began rejecting the stem cells soon after the procedure, and then his own healthy cells; the infection that followed, one doctors believed to be a form bacterial meningitis, the eleven days Jimmy spent in intensive care; how the "vixen", the term Mrs. Brooks used to refer to Trina, didn't even bother to call them about their son's condition, until Jimmy's fever spiked to 105.3 and the doctors feared organ failure; the pain, disappointment and depression he was going through now, because of this...but nothing prepared her for what she saw.

He was broken, in more ways then one...more ways then Ashley had thought possible. Gaunt and pale, sporting a few days worth of stubble, a bad case of bed head, and the same circles his mother had under her eyes...only Jimmy's were darker, deeper.

Ashley knelt to place the basket on the floor next to her feet, diverting her eyes for only a moment to break the awkwardness, but it only ended up adding to it. Jimmy followed to where her gaze had stopped and angrily pulled his trembling left leg onto the footrest of his chair. Mr. Brooks, who had also noticed the situation, handed his son two pills and a glass of water from the nightstand next to Jimmy's bed...then walked over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll be downstairs if you need anything", Mr. Brooks said to Jimmy, as they walked out.

"I told you I didn't want to see anyone", Jimmy yelled at their retreating backs. He swung his head heavily, then looked up at Ashley. "What are you doing here?".

Ashley swallowed nervously, "I came to see...".

"Well you saw...satisfied?", he spat angrily and gave a his chair a quick half turn.

Ashley took a tentative step forward. "I never wanted this Jimmy...".

"No?", he sarcastic chuckle.

"No", she stood firm. "I heard you were sick...I just wanted to make sure you were...", the right words failed her, and she turned to leave.

Jimmy let out a soft cough, as if he was clearing his throat, just as Ashley reached the doorway. "How long are you back for?", his voice was dry and raspy.

Ashley stopped, her head turned to left, but she didn't look back at Jimmy. "A while", was all she said, and made her way out.

* * *

I just love this date 8-8-08, so I created a new story just so I could post it today...just kidding. I'm sure most of you can see where this may be heading. I've wanted to write this SL since season 5 ISHFWILF, but didn't find the inspiration until now. I'm hoping to be as accurate as possible, and will be/have done my homework on the subject, but even so, I do welcome any insight or assistance others might have(yes, I'm pointing at you Heather;).

I know this first chapter has some(very mild) similarities to a previous fic, and it might seem to some that I have something against Jimmy recovering...but, I don't. In fact, I'd love to see it happen. But, since stem cell research is still so new and experimental, and there hasn't been much documentation in the way of complete and total recovery, and I have limited medical knowledge...I wouldn't know where to start, and be totally accurate. So, until then, I'm forced to write plots where the surgery was unsuccessful/partially successful(and with a storyline like this, it would to be written that way)...you'll see.

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. The long road to

My note….Thanks for the wonderful response to the first chapter. Sorry the wait was so long for updates. I had initially formatted this chapter with a different beginning(the first half of the _next _chapter, actually), paired with the last half of this one, but decided that there needed to me more explanation/depth(...and I felt the need to string out the Jimmy-angst, just a little bit longer)

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 2: THE LONG ROAD TO...

Ashley didn't even make it half way to her car before the tears started to fall. But despite the fact that it broke her heart to see Jimmy depressed and angry, despite his unpredictable behavior, and his insistence that everyone leave him the hell alone. Despite even her biggest reservations that maybe this wasn't the right thing to do; Ashley went back the next day...and every day after that.

But by the ninth day, she'd had enough.

"I just don't know what to do for him anymore", Mrs. Brooks shook her head as the strain finally got the best of her, and she broke down at her kitchen sink. The sound running water only barely covering up the choked back sobs.

"Mrs. Brooks?", Ashley whispered softly. At a loss at what to do next, she extended her hand, and laid it comfortingly upon the distraught woman's shoulder.

Mrs. Brooks slowly turned around, her cheeks were flushed with expressed emotion and embarrassment over her outburst. She took in a shaky breath and flashed Ashley an apologetic smile. Ashley in turn, embraced her in a heartfelt hug. "He doesn't eat, won't talk to anyone...hardly even gets out of bed. Jermaine actually had to threaten to carry him into the bathroom to take a shower...and that was two days ago", she explained as they broke apart. "That can't be healthy for him. And who knows how much of his...", she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "...other daily routines, he may be neglecting".

Ashley breath shuttered slightly as she inhaled. Her heart went out to the Brooks', both of them. It wasn't entirely impossible to understand what they were going through, she was going through it too...just maybe not in the same capacity as them. "All he wants to do is sleep", Mrs. Brooks continued. "And I know he's not taking those sleeping pills as prescribed...I've already refilled them twice since he's been home, and...", she paused and turned away again. When she was able to go on, her voice was hoarse and crackly, "...he hasn't even touched the antibiotics and anti-inflammatory...but the sleeping and pain pills...".

Ashley realized where this was going, and it made her stomach flip-flop. "Maybe you shouldn't let him self medicate, then...", she suggested as calmly and tenderly as possible, even though it was eating her up inside. "...keep a check on his meds, 'til he's back to his old self...".

"We've tried", Mrs. Brooks replied, shaking her head ruefully. "He just argues that he's an adult and that he's entitled to make his own decisions about his own body...".

Ashley tried another approach, "Mrs. Brooks, I really don't think Jimmy's in the right frame of mind to...".

"He's right though", she interrupted. "...there is nothing we can do legally...". Mrs. Brooks trailed off and took a few steps forward, as if pacing. When she turned around to face Ashley, there was a haunted look in her eyes. "He's contacted that doctor again...", she gasped out between heaving breaths. "...he's trying to find a way to get his hands on more money so he can go back and try the surgery again...".

It only took Ashley a split second to register what Mrs. Brooks was saying...and even less to make it up the stairs to Jimmy's room.

"Are you seriously that stupid?", she yelled, as she pulled the ear pods from his ears.

"W-what?", he asked incredulously as he fumbled to pull himself up.

"You heard me", Ashley retorted, stringing out the small talk to give Jimmy time to get situated.

"She told you, huh?", he asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. Fueled by only anger and adrenaline, Jimmy was able to pull himself from his bed to his chair, barely, but without help...for the first time in weeks.

Ashley shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you'd actually consider...".

"What other choice do I have?", he challenged.

Ashley couldn't accept what she was hearing. "Jimmy, you almost died...".

"I almost walked again", he shouted back.

The crack in his voice made Ashley flinch inwardly, but she refused to show any emotion on the outside. "You don't know that Jimmy", she argued, her tone steady and even. "Every doctor that examined you said that your body started rejecting the cells, even before the infection settled in"

"And I'm just supposed to accept that failure and move on?", Jimmy asked her, furiously.

"You told your parents that you'd be fine with the out come, no matter what", she countered.

"Well I'm not. Okay?", he spat, and angrily swiveled his chair around.

"You are _such _a hypocrite", Ashley retorted. "...you would actually risk you life again, instead of accepting the fact that there are people who care about _you_...not whether or not your in that stupid chair". Jimmy visibly tensed as Ashley muttered a soft "God!", as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Kaaate", Craig addressed enthusiastically, as the door opened...but quickly contained his excitement, due to a disapproving glare she was giving him. He cleared his throat, "Mrs. Kerwin", and nodded curtly. There was a slight delay as he pondered for a moment, his lips breaking into that trademark, cocky smirk. "Or is it Mrs. Isaacs, now?".

Kate frowned with displeasure and slowly backed away from the door, reluctantly letting her unwelcome house guest, enter. "Ashley", she called up to her daughter, from the bottom of the stairs. Ashley appeared at the top of the landing, seconds later. "You have a visitor", she added flatly.

Ashley slowly made her way down the steps, perplexed by her mothers odd behavior...until she saw who was standing next to the couch. "Hey Ash", Craig greeted just as enthusiastically as he did with her mother.

"Craig?", Ashley queried back. "What are you doing here?".

"I came to see if you were almost ready to go", he replied casually.

Ashley swallowed hard. "I-I thought we still had a week left in town", she stuttered slightly.

Craig's grin widened and he shifted anxiously from foot to foot. "Well, we never really had a set schedule", he reminded her. "Leo's trying to get us a few gigs in Winnipeg and Regina, before we do our big show in Calgary at the end of the month".

"So we'd have to leave now?", Ashley asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah...", he replied sarcastically. "...late tonight or early tomorrow". Ashley lowered her gaze, down to the floor. "Ash?", Craig called, taking a step toward her.

"I just thought we'd have a little more time", she answered dismissively and faked a smile. "There's still a few things I wanted to do before we left".

Craig chuckled. "What could be more important than the thrill of being on stage, with thousands of people screaming your name?", he asked, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her hip against his. Ashley gently pried herself from Craig's grasp and stepped away, turning her back to him. "It's Jimmy isn't it?", he queried, his voice laden with jealously. "Ashley?".

"He needs a friend Craig", she countered, turning swiftly to face him.

"He has friends Ash...", he argued. "...tons of them".

"But none that he'll let in", Ashley replied softly. "I think he might be starting to respond to me. I just need a little more time".

"For what Ash...another heartbreak?", Craig asked incredulously. "The guy dumped you".

"I know", she whispered painfully, but that fact wasn't going to change her mind. "But I can't use that as an excuse anymore...".

"An excuse for what?", he cut in angrily.

"For running", she answered simply. "I'm always running away from my problems...I won't anymore".

" So you're staying?", he gasped questioningly, and Ashley nodded slowly. Craig paused to shake his head, "...the guy doesn't want you Ash".

"Maybe not", Ashley just shrugged in reply.

Craig was still shaking his head as he stomped up the landing steps. "You're willing to throw away this awesome opportunity to...",

"It's something I have to do", she defended.

Craig turned the door knob then looked back over his shoulder at Ashley, as he stepped outside, "You're probably making the biggest mistake of your life...".

"Maybe", she cut him off with another shrug, "but it's my mistake to make.

Confidently, she closed the door.

* * *

"Hey, look who's already awake...", she chirped one morning, a few days later. "... up, showered, dressed...and actually eating something".

Jimmy didn't acknowledge her immediately, which wasn't total surprise, but he kept eating...something Ashley was very pleased to see. "You came back", he stated flatly, after a minute or so of uncomfortable silence.

Ashley hesitated in the door way, unsure of how to proceed. "Yeah I...".

"I'm surprised", Jimmy cut her off before she could finish.

"Well I guess I'm just full of them today", she retorted, somewhat sarcastically. Jimmy's right brow quirked up curiously when his eyes lifted from his cereal bowl, to the box in front of him, and Ashley could almost detect the slightest hint of amusement in them. "Your mom was also surprised to see me", Ashley added, gauging his reaction. "...said she didn't expect to see be back after the little...spat...we had the other day".

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that", Jimmy apologized, but still hadn't looked up fully. "You were right, ya know".

Ashley felt her chest constrict, and needed a moment to compose herself before responding. "Was what I said the reason for this sudden transformation?".

"Yeah", the corner of Jimmy's lip quirked up slightly, but his eyes lowered again. "That and the fact that my father threatened to admit me back into inpatient rehab, if I didn't resume my physio sessions".

This time Ashley had to bite back a smile. "Well, it's something that has to be done", she added casually, void of any of the emotion she was feeling at the time.

Jimmy nodded and continued swirling his spoon around in his cereal. "I really didn't expect to see you again", he repeated, as if he still couldn't believe she was actually standing there. "I thought you'd be long gone by now...".

"I decided to stay", she answered too quickly, and Jimmy's eyes finally flickered up to meet hers. They were tired, but warm...genuinely surprised, and pleased with the news.

"In that case, you have time for a bowl of cereal", he offered, his tone hopeful and a bit cautious.

Even though she'd just had a banana and muffin at home, Ashley couldn't help but accept the offer. "Sure", she replied, her smile finally having the opportunity to break through.

As Jimmy pushed back from and pivoted to the island, where his stash was kept in the two lower cabinets, Ashley took the opportunity to take a seat at the kitchen table. He carefully poured out the cereal and milk, and gently placed the bowl in front of her.

It may not have been the most earth shattering development...but for now, it was a step in right direction.

* * *

Wheeee...I did it...and on a holiday weekend, too. Sorry, it would have been typed up sooner, but we were gone for most of the weekend(unfortunately not on R&R, but dance comps. It was fun though...aside from the fact that it's super-duper hot out here!). So, eat well, have fun and enjoy the read.

Degrassi is not mine.


	3. Spring cleaning

My note….Kelley's already pegged it, Jimmy _is_ on his way back...but will it all be smooth sailing from here, for our favorite couple? I haven't actually decided yet;)...so keep reading on to find out.

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 3: SPRING CLEANING

The dog days of summer...even in Toronto, the August temperatures could occasionally turn the city into a sauna.

Ashley pulled up to the familiar blue sided house, surprised to already see the garage open...and not just the first door she usually entered from, but both double doors.

She walked up the driveway slowly and cautiously, studying her surroundings for anything suspicious. As she got closer, Ashley could hear a faint rustling behind a stack of boxes. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, silently picked up a baseball bat that was leaned up against the wall closest to her, and tiptoed toward the noise.

"Hey Ash", Jimmy's voice called out in greeting. He'd obviously spotted her before she saw him.

Caught by surprise, Ashley quietly lowered the bat she was holding behind her right leg, onto the floor. "What are you doing?", she let out a both amused, and relieved chuckle. There was Jimmy, wedged into the far corner of the garage, reaching for another box from the pile in front of him.

"Spring cleaning", he answered simply, placing the next box in line, onto his lap, to be moved out of the way.

"In August?", Ashley joked playfully. She leaned forward, in a silent gesture and waited for Jimmy's nod, before taking the box from his lap, and moving it...so he wouldn't have to navigate around the maze of other boxes.

"Better late than never. Right?", he quipped and reached for another box.

"I guess", she giggled in reply, and set the box down. "But why now?".

Jimmy shrugged, almost bashfully. "Most of this stuff is junk anyway...", he paused and a shy smile appeared on his face, "...and I need to make room if we wanna be able to park three cars in here, this fall".

Ashley grin grew to match Jimmy's, and she nodded her approval, "That's great Jimmy...when are you going?".

Jimmy shrugged again. "My dad said he could probably take me next week or the week after", he trailed off, and turned his attention back to the boxes. Ashley jumped right in to help him. "I can take the written test anytime, but the driving instructor for the hand controlled vehicles is only there three days a week, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday...and with my parents schedules...".

"I can take you", she interrupted, a little too enthusiastically, and hurried to amend, "...today if you want...it's Tuesday...and, um, only if you're ready". Ashley felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment. When and why had she suddenly become so flustered around Jimmy?

"Thanks, I appreciate that", Jimmy smiled genuinely. "Maybe later...if I ever finish with this".

Ashley forced herself to not respond too eagerly. "I don't mind helping", she offered genuinely.

Jimmy expression turned skeptical. "Are you sure about that?", he asked, looking her up and down.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Ashley followed his gaze. She immediately realized the predicament, but agreed anyway, "Sure, why not?".

"Great", Jimmy chuckled, letting out an almost relieved sigh, as he did. "I was hoping you'd say that".

* * *

Jimmy continued to eye Ashley curiously as the two worked side by side...before working up the courage to finally ask. "So, you get all dressed up today, just to come see me?", the joke sounded much funnier in his head...and much less awkward.

Ashley's head popped up and she smiled softly. "You think this is dressy?", she queried, glancing down at her clothing.

"I guess", he retracted casually, but took the opportunity to admire the khaki skirt and lightly beaded chocolate tank, she was wearing...again.

"Not really", Ashley deduced dismissively. "...just went in to register for classes this morning...thought I should make a good impression".

_'And I'm sure you did'_, was the first thought that popped into Jimmy's head. Initially startled by his reaction, Jimmy literally shook the image from his mind...but soon realized it was the first completely casual thought/normal reaction he'd had in months. One with which he wasn't totally consumed with thoughts of walking, or that didn't focus on his failed surgery and disability, or that would cause him to dwell on his horrible track record in the relationship department. He sighed distractedly and whispered, "School, right".

Ashley knew this was the perfect segue into what she was about to say next, but still, she hesitated. "There's still some time left, ya know", the words were soft and shy. "...classes don't start until next Monday".

"I don't know Ash", Jimmy replied, conflicted.

She pressed on, "They have a pretty good pre-law program there, and I'm sure you'd be able to get whatever Hudson was going to give you in scholarship funds, maybe even more...".

"I said I don't know Ashley", he snapped, a little more harshly than the he would have liked.

Ashley softened a bid. "Just think about how much fun it would be...", she urged, "...all of us at the same school again; you, me, Marco, Ellie, Pai...".

"Trina", he cut in firmly, causing Ashley's words to trail off. His eyes bore into hers for a moment, before he swiftly pivoted and moved to another stack of boxes.

Ashley lowered her head, and tried to fight the lump that was forming in her throat. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she walked up behind Jimmy. "TU's a big place Jimmy", she whispered comfortingly, kneeling at his side.

Jimmy didn't respond, he just kept sweeping the contents of the box, with his hand...as if looking for something. There was a sudden pause, shortly thereafter, "That's not the only reason...", he whispered, and resumed his sifting, "...there are a lot of things...".

His words were just left there, hanging in the air.

Ashley could see the undeniable pain in his eyes, and rose slowly. Instead of pressing the matter any further, she just tucked a wayward curl behind her ear and motioned to the box in question, "Where does this one go?".

* * *

Time seemed to passing slowly, but when the only conversation to be had, was the occasional question like..."Are you saving this?", or "Where should I put that?", coupled with the uncomfortably strained lunch of left-over pizza...that was to be expected.

So to her surprise, Ashley, after glancing down at her watch, was shocked to find that it was already late afternoon. She looked over at Jimmy, who was still working hard, despite the fact that his t-shirt was now drenched with sweat, as was his forehead. A familiar pang hit her, these extreme weather conditions were not good for him. Even she was starting to feel warm and sticky, and that was wearing only her underclothes and a skirt and tank, next to nothing compared to the sweatpants and heavy cotton tee, Jimmy was sporting. Concern struck her next, when she realized she hadn't seen Jimmy take a break, or have anything drink in well over a hour. Not wanting her worry to be labeled as such, or construed as some type of pity, Ashley casually mentioned that she may be "feeling a little thirsty".

Berating himself for being such an ungracious host, Jimmy quickly flashed Ashley an apologetic smile and disappeared up the ramp and into the house...only to return a short time later, with two ice cold water bottles.

While he was gone, Ashley took the liberty of plugging in the two box fans she found, and placed them in strategic locations, to best circulate the air. She's also raided the deep freezer along the back wall, and scraped up two _very _frozen cherry Popsicle's. With a smile and wave, she beckoned Jimmy to follow her.

Ashley wasn't sure if it was the re-hydration from the water, or the blood-sugar boost from the Popsicle, but Jimmy was in a much better mood, after their break. "What does yours say?", he asked playfully. She looked down at the corny joke and answer stamped on one front of her stick and rolled her eyes; then handed it over to Jimmy, who seemed thoroughly amused by the riddle. "Classic", he chuckled.

The blitheness of break time did not end there, it carried well over into the clean up process, too. And before they knew it, the garage clutter was nearly cleared.

"This stuff doesn't go down with the garbage too?", Ashley asked skeptically, as she circled the items amid boxes of nearly brand-new sporting goods.

"It could", Jimmy grumbled bitterly, but then looked up at Ashley's questioning expression and softened a bit. "I'm gonna donate it", he amended. "Next truck comes out this Friday".

Ashley studied the pile...roller blades, skateboards, balls of every shape and color, the snowboard Jimmy got the Christmas he turned sixteen...even though he wanted it for his fourteenth birthday, hockey sticks, skis..."Your court chair?", she gasped in astonishment. Jimmy just looked away, dismissively. "What if you need it...".

"I don't _want_ to need it", he snapped, harsher than he wanted too. "I'm sorry", he mumbled in apology.

Ashley locked eyes with him for a second. "I know", she replied, her words soft and comforting. There was a slight pause, "I was just going to suggest that you hold onto it, in case you might be interested in the assistant coaches position for TU's girls varsity team...".

"Your still not giving up on that, are you?", Jimmy asked incredulously, but in a playful tone.

"Should I?", Ashley retorted innocently, as she continued around the circle.

Jimmy followed close behind. "A few months ago, I was hoping to get rid of everything in here, that had two wheels", he quipped ruefully.

She stopped and turned to face him, a smirky grin breaking across her lips. "Technically, your chair has four wheels", she deduced pointedly. "And that one...", she added, motioning over to his court chair, "...actually has six".

Jimmy processed her reasoning...if you included the casters, Ashley would technically, be correct. He conceded with a nod. "Okay, so everything with four or more wheels, then", he wittily responded.

"Good, because the skate board and dated in-lines really need to go", Ashley voiced her approval, then walked over to Jimmy's old bike. "But that also means you can keep this...", she paused and smiled coquettishly at his incredulous expression, "...after all, it does only have two wheels".

"And why would I need to hold onto that?", he snipped sarcastically. "It's not like I'm ever gonna be able to ride it again".

"You don't know that, Jimmy", she scolded firmly, annoyed with his lack of optimism. Her frown quickly turned into a smile, as she laid her hand on the seat. "And in the mean time, there may be someone else who'd enjoy a ride every now and then". Jimmy watched with widening eyes as Ashley mounted the bike...skirt, sandals and all. She turned her head to the side, and quirked her brow up at him, challengingly. "Wanna race?".

* * *

How's that for dedication...two updates in less than a week! I guess only getting one(but very much appreciated) review, forced me to become a little more devoted to my stories(sorry, I've been on vacation mode for far too long...but I'm back now...hopefully). I have to admit, this one was thankfully a little lighter, and fluffier...okay no, not fluffier, not just yet...but it _was_ definitely friendlier.

I probably watched ISHFWILF about twenty times, to figure out the actual number of wheels/casters on both chairs...so if my info is wrong then either I need a new dvd player...or I desperately need glasses. Well, enjoy it, and please let me know what you think.

Degrassi is not mine.


	4. Making the first move

My note….I know, another filler chapter. I promise, I _will_ get to the main plot of this story(yes, there actually is a main plot) soon. I have to rebuild what the writers tore down in season 7, to be able do so...and while it may feel a bit drawn out, the best(I hope you agree) is yet to come.

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 4:MAKING THE FIRST MOVE

Convincing Jimmy to attend university with her, was much easier then Ashley had anticipated...convincing Mr. and Mrs. Brooks to let their son leave the safety of their home, after everything he'd just been through, and take residence on campus, wasn't as easy.

Mrs. Brooks glanced up at her husband, the same lines of worry, marred across his face. "This is a pretty hasty decision son", he hesitated, then shook his head. "I just don't know".

"You've just started to regain your strength back Jimmy...", Mrs. Brooks cautioned. "...are you sure you'll be able to handle a full course of studies, so soon after...". Her words trailed off and Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought you two wanted me to get over this...funk...I've been in, and get back in the game", he replied pointedly, using his favorite reference to basketball for emphasis.

Mrs. Brooks stepped closer and placed her hand on her sons shoulder. "Of course we do Honey. It's just...this is a little sudden, and...".

"How long have you really thought about this Jim...really considered all of your options", Mr. Brooks cut in.

"What options Dad?", Jimmy snipped sarcastically. "Either I go to school like originally planned...get a job, that is if I could actually find someone who'd be willing to hire me ...", his voice rose slightly, as he motioned to himself, "...or waste away in that bed upstairs".

Ashley felt the faintest hint of satisfaction in that 'finding a way back to Amsterdam for another surgery', was no longer one of Jimmy's current options. The Brook's, however, were still conflicted. The change in Jimmy was pretty abrupt...one day he's wallowing in self pity, and the next, he's telling them he's decided to go off to college. "We just want you to be sure that you're ready to start school right now", Mrs. Brooks pressed worriedly.

"Mom, I've already missed the first week of class and by the time I get registered and moved...", he paused in his argument and shrugged. "If I'm gonna do this, then I have to do it now". His mothers nod was unconvincing and Jimmy knew he needed another approach. "All of my scholarship funds are transferable, and since living at TU will be more than half the price of living in New York...you guys will save a bundle on living expenses".

Mrs Brooks smiled softly at her sons joke and gently cupped his cheek, "And you wouldn't be as far from home".

"Only about an hour", he replied, letting out a soft chuckle. "My transcripts are already on file, I've mapped out my courses, filled out the res application...every thing's been taken care".

Mrs. Brooks was so genuinely happy that Jimmy seemed to have turned the corner...to see him happy and smiling again, making plans and talking about his future. She didn't want to ruin his mood, or the moment, by bringing up his disability, but she knew she had to. "And if you're not able to get an accessible dorm?", she asked softly.

A little disheartened, Jimmy lowered his gaze and inhaled. "Got it covered", he answered, raising his eyes back up to meet hers, and when he did, they were bright and hopeful. "I've already talked to the head of student housing and they said there should be at least two openings, but that if those spots get taken before I register, they'll be able to help me make other accommodations".

"And with Marco at one building, and Ellie and I two buildings over...we'd never be more than a phone call away", Ashley assured them.

Mrs. Brooks gave Ashley a grateful nod, before turning her attention back to her son. "And what about physio?", she queried.

"I have that covered too", Jimmy replied certainly. "With the schedule I have planned, I can definitely get to the center at least two or three times a week...the rest, I can just do on my own".

"Don't worry Mrs. Brooks, I know Jimmy's regimen, I'll keep an eye on...", embarrassed, Ashley stopped when she caught herself crossing over that imaginary boundary line of their still mending friendship. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing, "I mean, um...the _three _of us will make sure Jimmy doesn't slack off".

There was an awkward exchange between the two, Ashley at bit flustered, while Jimmy seemed appreciative...as well as a contented smile from Mrs. Brooks. She turned to look up at her husband in askance, he just shrugged slightly and cleared his throat. "Well son, if you think you're really ready...".

Jimmy glanced over at Ashley, the reassurance in her smile, giving him the confidence he needed. "Yeah, I'm sure".

* * *

Moving day was finally upon him, Jimmy took one last glance around his room. I was going to be hard to leave, a part of him wanted to stay...for so many reasons.

"You almost ready to go Honey?", Mrs. Brooks asked, coming up behind her son, and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so", he answered, expelling a heavy breath with the words.

"Are you sure you have everything?", she questioned next.

Jimmy gave another quick peek inside the duffel bag on his lap, before he zipped it up, and pivoted to face his mother. "Everything", he parroted, flashing her that trade-mark grin of his.

"Great". It may have been the soft, hesitant response, or the clipped tone of her voice...or it maybe it was just the way Mrs. Brooks was nervously wringing her hands.

"Mom?".

Mrs. Brooks forced a smile and clasped her hands still. "I can't believe I'm actually sending you off to university".

"It's about time, don't you think?", Jimmy quipped playfully.

Her smile became genuine, and Mrs. Brooks leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the top of Jimmy's head. "I just hate to let you go", she whispered.

"Mom, it's not like you're sending me off to war...", he stated with an incredulous chuckle. "I'm going to be less than a hundred miles away...that's practically next door, compared with how you guys used to send me off to California every summer, for basketball camp...". The change in his mothers expression is what caused Jimmy's words to trail off. He followed her gaze to his lap. "But that was before, right?", he added icily, his frustration getting the best of him.

She didn't answer his question outright, but instead, knelt down beside him. "Jimmy?", she beckoned softly.

He'd be lying if he said that her reaction didn't bother him, it did...but it was the fact that she _had_ to worry about him, that annoyed the hell out of him. "It's fine Mom", he shook his head indifferently.

"No honey, it's not. It's not even that...", she insisted. There was a drawn out pause as she looked away,"...it's just that, the last time we sent you off...you almost didn't come back".

Her composure was waning, and at this point, so was Jimmy's. His mother cared about him more than anything, that was certain...and maybe he hadn't been the best son...

"But Mom, it's only school", he smiled, dismissing her concern as best he could. But the reassuring smile he was sporting, soon faded once he realized what he'd said. It was an ironic choice of words, considering 'it was only school' he was going to, the day he was shot.

"I know baby, I'm sorry", she apologized, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

A familiar pang of guilt was starting to resurface. "No Mom, I'm sorry", he whispered back, hugging her a little tighter.

Taken aback by her sons unusual show of affection, Mrs. Brooks broke away and gave him a curious look, as she rose to her feet. "You know, this house won't be the same without you here", she rambled distractedly, smoothing the comforter on Jimmy's bed before picking up the suitcase to her left. "I don't know what we're going to do with ourselves when you're...".

"I can think of a few things", Mr. Brooks quipped suggestively, as he came up behind his wife.

"Oh, Jermaine...behave yourself", Mrs. Brooks warned, blushing intently at her husbands playfulness.

"Here, let me get those", he insisted, taking the bags from her hands.

"Thank you darling", she replied, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

The entire exchange threatened to turn Jimmy's stomach. He'd been so self-absorbed with his own ambitions and subsequent problems these past few months, that Jimmy pushed aside the knowledge of his father's affair...and he just couldn't do it anymore. All this time, his father had was acting like a loyal, caring husband...when in reality, he'd been lying to his wife, and playing her like a fiddle.

He watched as his mother whispered something into his fathers ear, they shared a chuckle, and then another kiss...longer than the last one..."I'm going to take these down to the car", Mr. Brooks announced. "You want me to take that one too, son?", he asked Jimmy, as he motioned to the duffel on his lap.

"Na, I got it", he replied curtly, staring his father down. Mr. Brooks nodded, but was unable to look Jimmy in the eye. Jimmy's gaze, however, bore into his fathers retreating back.

"You're father's such a good man Jimmy", his mother stated with a dreamy smile, as she flitted around the room, fussing and straightening. "I always hoped you grow up to be just like him". Jimmy cringed at the thought, and was just about to respond... "He's been so wonderful these past few months, taking time off of work to be with you at the hospital, helping out around the house, making sure we were...".

"Mom!", Jimmy yelled out. Mrs. Brooks turned to face him, her features contorted with confusion. Jimmy rubbed a frustrated hand across the back of his neck. How was he supposed to say this? He inched forward, until he was sitting right in front of his mother. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you...something about...Dad". His words trailed off softly, his tone, hesitant and strained. Mrs. Brooks expression turned from confusion to concern. "I don't know how to say this...", Jimmy paused and shifted uncomfortably, "...and I should have told you a long time ago...".

The sound of foot steps downstairs, distracted Jimmy. "What Honey...what is it?", Mrs. Brooks pleaded.

He knew what he was going to say...what he should have said months ago...

"Back when I asked to have the surgery, I...", Jimmy glanced up to see a look of anxious worry in his mothers eyes. He knew what he was about to say would break her heart, even more than the past few months already had. He didn't want to lie to her anymore, especially after all she had done for him...

The footsteps were nearing now--But he just couldn't do it.

"I just wanted to let you know that Dad didn't want me to have the surgery either...", he noticed her visibly relax at this admission. "I kinda forced him to give me the money...I know you guys blame yourself for what happened, but it's not your fault...it's mine".

"No baby...", Mrs. Brook knelt back down and cupped her sons cheek. "We _all _made the decision to let you go to Amsterdam. And we as parents, will always take responsibility for what happens to you...and yes, even now when you're all grown up". She smiled through her tears and caressed his cheek. "You're our son Jimmy, and we love you", she declared, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

The guilt was almost unbearable now, Jimmy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Mom, I..."

Mr. Brooks interrupted the moment when he stuck his head inside the room to announce, "The car's all packed".

"I love you too", Jimmy whispered, slowly breaking the connection between him and his mother..

As Mrs. Brooks stood and dried her eyes, Mr. Brooks came to her side to comfort her. Jimmy look up at his father. "You'll take care of her?", it sounded much more like order, then a question.

"Of course", Mr. Brooks promised.

There was a silent exchange between father and son, and Jimmy nodded satisfactorily. He grasped the rims of his chair and pushed forward, "Then lets go".

* * *

Okay, so I'm not exactly thrilled with the ending, but it will have to do. I rewrote the thing like twenty times, and this is best I could come up with. I know there wasn't a lot of JimAsh interaction in this one, but I think the little bit that we got, was pretty significant.

On another note, I'd like to send my prayers out to those in the Galveston/Houston areas...especially to our very own Kelley(lilfiftyfour)...hope you're safe and well Kelley!

Degrassi is not mine.


	5. Studying

My note….I know the last chapter lacked substantial JimAsh interaction, so hopefully this will make up for it.

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 4:STUDYING

"Hey you're early!", Ellie exclaimed excitedly, as she opened the front door of her dorm house, to find Jimmy sitting there.

"I am?", he questioned cautiously.

"For study group? Yeah.", Ellie replied in a playfully sarcastic tone, after seeing the look of confusion on Jimmy's face. "Whatever...", she paused and moved to her left so Jimmy could enter. "...you've saved me from an hour of complete boredom, while the guru's do their yoga". She motioned to the living room, where Marco and Ashley, dressed in their workout clothes, were spreading their yoga mats onto the floor. "Thank God you're here", she added through a relieved sigh.

Just as Ellie was about to close the door behind Jimmy, Paige came running up the front walk. "Sorry I'm late", she apologized, as she zoomed past them. An air kiss and a breathless,"Hello darlings", was their only greeting.

The commotion at the front of the house alerted Ashley and Marco, and they both looked up. "Hi Paige", Ashley waved, then looked in the direction of where Ellie was still standing.

"You're not late, we were just setting up", Marco assured her, his own gaze following Ashley's. "Hey Jim".

"Marco", he called in greeting, "Ash".

"Jimmy?", Ashley questioned as she walked toward him. "You're early".

"That seems to be the consensus", he quipped playfully, looking between Ellie and Ashley. "I could've sworn you said eleven..."

"Yeah, I probably did...God, I can't believe I did that", she mentally kicked herself for the mistake. "I told you eleven, because we always get together at eleven on Sundays...only it's yoga at eleven...not study group. Study group doesn't technically start 'til noon...".

"No, noon is when we all sit around the table and gossip about our week, while pigging out on junk food...", Ellie corrected Ashley, then glanced at Jimmy. "...study group doesn't usually start 'til around two".

Jimmy looked between the two, again, "Well, if it's a problem. I...".

"Don't be silly, you're already here", Ashley cut in dismissively and beckoned him in. "You're more then welcome to stay...", she paused, managing a small smile, "...only if you want, though".

"Is that invitation open to all...or just a select few?", a voice boomed from behind them.

"Hey Griffen", Ellie greeted casually.

"My gig was cancelled today and Paige said it would okay if I came to hang with you guys", he explained, as he cautiously stepped into the house. "It is okay...right?".

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier. C'mon in.", she added sincerely, but quickly the slammed the door behind him, for fear somebody else might try to sneak in.

Once the door was shut though, an awkward silence followed. The four friends lingering in the hall, looking around at one another, forcing smiles onto their faces...

"Hey Ashley...you ready?", Marco called out from the living room.

That broke her from her reverie. She cleared her throat and her cheeks colored slightly, as she spun on her heel, "Yeah, sorry. I'm coming".

Ellie took that opportunity to guide the boys to the table in the 'dinning room'. "I thought we'd start with History El, since we're both in the same class", Jimmy suggested, as he pulled into the space Ellie made for him and reached under his chair for his books.

"To hell with that", Ellie chuckled, gently ripping the book from his hand and tossing it onto the couch. "If they're gonna play before work...", she motioned over to Ashley, Paige and Marco, "...then so are we". She gave Jimmy a quick wink and placed a deck of cards in front of him, "You wanna cut?".

"Euchre or poker?", he asked playfully.

"Whatever", she replied indifferently, then turned her attention to the guest sitting on the couch, paging through Jimmy's discarded text book. "You in Griffen?".

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Absolutely!".

* * *

Forty-three minutes into the poker game, and seventeen dollars, twenty-two cents of her and Griffen's money in Jimmy's pocket, Ellie found herself with another crappy hand. "I'm out", she sighed, tossing down her cards. "I'm gonna get something to drink...anybody else?", she asked as she rose from her seat. "We have juice, milk, pop, water...or I can make some coffee or tea if anyone wants".

"I'll have a pop", Griffen stated as he reluctantly folded his hand, and the winnings over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy?", she queried.

"Whatever", he mumbled indifferently, seemingly distracted by something.

Ellie rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, in mock annoyance. "Whatever what?", she quipped playfully.

Jimmy looked up to see Ellie's expression, and grinned. "Whatever you're having", he chuckled in reply, as he watched Ellie throw her hands up in resignation, and disappear into the kitchen.

"Nice skills, man", Griffen commented, as he set out to clear the mess from the table.

Jimmy was shaken from his slight trance. "Yeah, thanks", he nodded distractedly.

A sly grin spread across Griffen's lips. He leaned in and nudged Jimmy's elbow with his, "Checkin' out the ex, eh?".

Jimmy's head snapped up and his face both blanched and blushed at the same time. "Ah...no, um I was...", he stammered, as he caught sight of Ellie returning from the kitchen. Griffen flashed a smirk that forced Jimmy to trail off and clear his throat nervously.

"I will never figure out how they do some of those positions", Ellie shook her head, after directing her gaze over to where Jimmy and Griffen's had fallen.

Jimmy grinned at her, and gratefully took the drink she was offering him. "Yeah, I know I couldn't...", the words tumbled out before he could realize what he was saying. His embarrassment intensified with each passing second he fought to compose himself. "I mean of course I couldn't now, but I...".

"Dude, I have an intact nervous system, and there's no way in hell I could do _that_", Griffen quipped playfully as he motioned to the stretch Paige was demonstrating.

Jimmy's awkwardness abated slightly when Ellie let out a soft giggle. "Crap. I forgot the dip", she exclaimed in the next breath. Placing the bowl of potato chips in the middle of the table, she then returned to the kitchen to retrieve the neglected item.

Griffen again leaned closer to Jimmy. "Man, if it wasn't for Paige...", he hesitated for a second,"...and the fact that she'd kill me if she ever found out...", another pause, followed by a mischievous grin, "I'd definitely be checkin' out Ash".

Jimmy overted his eyes and ran a nervous hand across the back of his neck. "Really man, it's not like...".

"Dude...", Griffen cut in smugly, and clapped Jimmy lightly on the shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me", he added softly, then stretched out in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded discreetly in Ashley's direction.

Jimmy opened his mouth, prepared to refute Griffen's claim, but instead, cautiously raise his eyes. Ashley was standing there, balanced on one leg, the other one pulled behind her in a seemingly awkward manner, skin glistening, cheeks flushed, looking straight at him...and smiling.

* * *

Okay, I know this one is painfully short(and probably a little crappy...since it was written super fast), but this chap wasn't even supposed to be here. It's actually based off of a dream my sister had, and since it's less than twenty days 'til her sweet 16, I thought I'd put it in as an early b-day present. So, Happy Birthday to you, Kaycee.

I'd like to send my sincerest thanks to everyone who have read and/or reviewed the last few chapters of my two current stories. I'm sorry if I didn't get a chance to reply to each review or pm...life's been crazy(between the start of studio classes and prepping for Nutcracker season), but I promise I will try stay on top of things from now on. THANK YOU ALL!!

Degrassi does not belong to me...but you already knew that. Right?


	6. Another chance

My note….See what happens? I slip in something new, and it changes the entire structure of the story. The main story line will still be the same, but some of the content has either taken a little detour, or a total header off the edge of a cliff. I had to restructure quite a bit, and that's why it's taken me so long to get back on track. I think I'm getting there...but wouldn't mind some input on how you think I'm doing.

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 6: ANOTHER CHANCE

Ashley watched from the doorway as Jimmy concentrated on the task at hand. He planted the foot of the right crutch firmly on the floor, then did the same with the left, and scooted forward in his seat. Taking a second look, to make sure his crutches, as well as his own feet, were exactly where they should be, he then leaned forward, and pushed himself up into a standing position.

His arms shook a little, under the strain, and he had to shift slightly to check his balance....but he was up. It was then that Ashley smiled. "You bounce back quickly", she stated, walking toward him.

Jimmy looked up and grinned back. "Not really", he chuckled diffidently, "This is my sixth attempt today".

"But you've only been back at it for a little over a month", she countered. "And you pretty much had to start back at square one after...". Her words just hung there. Any mention of the failed surgery and it's aftermath, was always met with dead air. "Whatever you're doing is definitely working. Your strength is just about back to normal", she pointed out.

As much as he hated the term 'normal', considering he felt anything but...Jimmy couldn't argue with Ashley's reasoning. He _was_ much stronger now. And even though it was almost like he had to start from square one again, as he had after being shot, his recovery was definitely much easier this time around. He gave an indifferent half-shrug, but smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess it is".

Another uncomfortable silence fell over the two, and Ashley glanced up to find Jimmy staring at her curiously. It was then that she realized why. "Oh yeah...I hope you don't mind, but Marco called me. His workshop thing was running over and Ellie has their car, so...".

"Thanks", Jimmy cut in playfully, but his features quickly turned serious. "I hope it wasn't an inconvenience for you".

"No, not at all", she brushed off his concern with a wave of her hand. "I don't mind". Jimmy's face lit up at Ashley's affirmation, while Ashley's began to redden under his intense gaze. "So, um...have you heard anything about _your_ car?", she asked, desperate to change the focus to something other than the surprise of her visit.

Jimmy shifted his weight slightly and Ashley sensed he was starting to tire. "Yeah, the mechanic at the dealership finally called back and said it was nothing really, just a wonky sensor", he answered, letting out a frustrated sigh as he did, "It'll be ready later on this afternoon". Jimmy paused and a smirk began to play across his lips, "They're gonna throw in a complementary oil change and whatnot....which is great and everything...but it doesn't exactly change the fact that I was still without a car for two and a half days".

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Right?", she quipped, putting a positive spin on things. "I mean, it's not an common occurrence for the 'check enigine' light to suddenly appear".

"Which is a good thing", he concurred with a chuckle. Ashley let out a soft giggle of her own. "And even less common for it to happen to a car that's only two months old". Jimmy added casually, "They're pretty sure it was a manufacturing thing".

There was a nod of acknowledgement from Ashley that was followed by a second helping of uncomfortable silence. Jimmy shifted again, inching forward with his crutches, as if he were getting ready to move....

"Oh God. I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your session....I'll just....", Ashley stammered as she pointed over her shoulder and turned, as if to leave.

"Actually, I was just about to call it a day", Jimmy assured her with a gentle smile. "I've been at this for almost an hour now, and I'm toast".

Ashley chuckled and took a step forward. "Need a spotter?", she asked, offering her hand just as Jimmy was getting ready to lower himself back into his chair.

"Sure", he replied graciously, and let her support some of his weight, on the way down. "Thanks".

Ashley's heart swelled unexpectedly, at the way Jimmy responded...the graciousness of his words, the warm, almost shy smile he was giving her, the way his eyes were twinkling...

"Do you want to grab some lunch?", he asked suddenly, taking Ashley by surprise. "It's the least I can do, since you had to give up your whole Saturday afternoon, to be my chauffeur".

Ashley smiled back, and was just about to reply, when a voice called out from behind them, "Hey Jim....you comin'?". And before they could turn their heads, three wheelchairs coasted to a stop in front of them.

"We're headed down to the gym to get in some extra practice before we play", the young man in the middle, stated.

"Ah sorry guys....I can't today", Jimmy declined their offer with a frown and apologetic shake of his head. He glanced quickly up at Ashley then back over to his buddies. "My car's in the shop and my friend Ashley's here, is my ride...".

"Are you sure man?", the third one cautioned. "You know their holding preliminary tryouts for the Paralympic basketball team...".

"Wow, that's excititing", Ashley exclaimed as she looked over at Jimmy. "Jimmy I'd totally understand...if you want to go and...".

"It's okay Ash", Jimmy bristled, but caught the look of surprise on Ashley's face after his outburst, and softened a bit.

The first man scoffed, "Dude, c'mon...it's the Par...".

Jimmy raised his hand up slightly, gesturing for the other man to stop. "No, really...it's okay", Jimmy replied insistently.

The three men begrudgingly accepted Jimmy's decision, and headed for the door...which is exactly where Jimmy was headed, only his was the exit to the parking lot.

* * *

Ashley tolerated the uncomfortable silence during the ride to the restaurant, but was not about to spend the next hour or so, the same way.

"The Paralympic tryouts...that's like a one in a lifetime opportunity", she stated, after the waitress left to place their order.

Without taking his eyes off of the menu, Jimmy snipped, "Actually, it's a once in a...every-four-years opportunity".

"It was nice of your friends to consider you", she returned. "They must know an exceptional player when they see one".

Jimmy blushed slightly, then lifted his eyes to meet hers. "No, they probably just wanted to feel out the competition", he replied dismissively.

"So, are you admitting that you _did_ wantto try out or that you _are_ an exceptional player?", Ashley teased gently.

"Was...a _decent_ player", Jimmy mumbled, under his breath.

"It isn't too late to be again", she quipped pointedly, before taking a long sip from her straw. Jimmy was rendered speechless. He sat there, studying the ice floating at the top of his glass.

Jimmy sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face, before settling back into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I had a chance once upon a time...".

"What happened?", Ashley pressed gently.

"Isn't is obvious", he retorted.

Ashley shot him a disapproving look, "You know what I mean".

Jimmy gave a half shrug, "You know the story Ash".

She looked at him critically, "I know that you gave up on the chance to pursue your dream".

"My dream is to walk again....", he cut in angrily, before trailing off and turning his head away.

"And playing wheelchair basketball would change that?", she asked, even though it sounded more like a statement.

Jimmy lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "When I picture myself on the court...it's always on my feet".

Ashley leaned forward, and reached out to lay her hand upon his. "You don't have to give up on that dream Jimmy", her soft voice was soothing, almost melodic. "Just don't let it stop you from doing what you want to, in the meantime".

"And how do you know I still want to play?", Jimmy queried, his tone bordering on playful.

Ashley lips quirked up. "Because I know you", she quipped, "Because I see how you get, just thinking about the game. How much you still love it".

"And you think I have what it takes to make it?", he questioned pointedly. "....after everything that's happened this year".

"I know you do", she replied certainly, "...especially after everything that happened this year".

"What makes you so sure?", he challenged.

Ashley gave her own half shrug, as her smirk widened. "Third time's the charm, right?"

Jimmy looked down at their entwined hands and brook out into a full grin. When he noticed the waitress walking toward them with their order, he motioned to her and said, "So, you think we can get our stuff to go?".

* * *

Finally!

Not my strongest, I know....but at least I was able to finally get the 'main' plot, revealed. Like I said, I'm sorry the updates are so sporadic, but life is crazy. I'm not going to make promised I can't keep...but I will get this story wrapped up as soon as I can.

Thanks for all of your support.

Degrassi is not mine.


	7. Mixed signals ahead

My note….This was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I ended up combining it with some ideas from the next chapter, to make this chapter....Is any of this making sense? I sure hope so. Regardless of my confusion, I hope you enjoy the read.

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 7: CAUTION...MIXED SIGNALS AHEAD

Ashley jumped up from the bench she was sitting on, and walked toward Jimmy. "So, how did it go?", she asked him anxiously. From the looks of him, flushed and sweaty, Ashley figured it went good, but his expression was still unreadable.

He gave a half shrug and grimaced, "Okay I guess". His words were evasive, indifferent...and he seemed to be in a far off place.

Ashley handed him a fresh bottle of water, since his was no where to be found. "Just okay?", she pressed.

Jimmy brought his left hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah", he answered tentatively, and his eyes slowly rose to meet hers. It was there, in her expression, that Jimmy saw that gentle, supportive, yet determined look he'd been longing for. He had somebody in his corner, no matter what....and that gave him a renewed confidence. "I mean, it felt so amazing to be out there...and I did make most of my shots...", there was a slight hesitation in his words, as his lips twitched up into the beginnings of that trademark Brooks smirk. "My maneuvers were pretty smooth considering how long it's been since I've actually been out on the court, playing", he paused another moment, this time to study Ashley. "Not bad for being so rusty, eh?", he quipped playfully, his eyes twinkling.

Ashley's fingers absently found his shoulder, and lingered there. "Jimmy, that is so awesome", she stated congratulatory, with a gentle caress of her hand.

As much as he was relishing in her touch, Jimmy's grin faltered slightly, sending a signal to Ashley. And once she realized what she was doing, she quickly snapped her hand away...

But, it was the wrong signal.

Jimmy looked up abruptly at the break in contact, to see Ashley standing there, like a deer caught in headlights. Wanting to make sure that she knew he appreciated and even welcomed the gesture, but not being able to find the right words, Jimmy blurted instead, "They asked me back for another tryout, next week. Said there's a 'high probability' of me making alternate".

Ashley marveled at that news as well, although her reaction was much more subdued this time. She smiled brightly and went into her ever present mode of 'cheerleader friend'...where she could still be an active part of Jimmy's accomplishments, without the risk of being hurt by him again. Ashley was just about to send another round of congratulations Jimmy's way, when her words were cut off by a groan from him. She watched as he quickly grabbed his left leg, in hopes of quelling the offending trembling that was plaguing him. "Sorry", he said contritely, his eyes darting around the room...even though they were in a main corridor of a physio center...to see if any one else besides Ashley, was witness to this spectacle.

"Don't be", Ashley assured Jimmy, noticing immediately how mortified this made him. She'd wished that there was something better she could have said or done, to convey to him, that it really _didn't _bother her.

"They're not usually this bad", Jimmy said apologetically, as his eyes slowly rising up to meet Ashley's.

"Do they happen very often?", Ashley asked, concerned; but not at all, in a pitying way.

"Often enough to be annoying", Jimmy answered, grumbling under his breath. His frustration softened slightly at the sight of Ashley's questioning gaze. "They were really bad at first...".

"After the stem cell surgery?", she cut in, in query.

Jimmy nodded. "The one and only thing I actually got out of that entire hellish experience...", he chuckled ruefully, "...and it's a freaking side effect I never had to deal with before". Ashley knew all of the details of the back spams he was prone to back when they were dating, but this new detail had her more than curious, and Jimmy could tell. "There was this small dormant cluster of nerves...", he began to explain, but paused mid-sentence and let out a sigh. "I guess they got a jump start from the procedure...well, before it all went to shit...", there was another pause followed by a shrug this time. "But at least it's something, right?".

Ashley could tell Jimmy was trying to sound positive and broke out into a small, warm smile. "C'mere", she beckoned him to follow her over to the bench she had been sitting on, just a few minutes prior. She lowered herself back onto the seat, and waited for Jimmy to pull up next to her. Ashley then leaned down, tentatively at first, and turned her head to the side, looking up at him before asking, "Do you mind?". A silent shake of the head was his only response, and Ashley's smile widened.

Her words trailed off into action, and the spreading warmth that initially filled Jimmy when Ashley first reached out for him, dissipated quickly with the harsh realization that he wouldn't be able to feel her touch this time. He watched as she proceeded to work her fingers up his calf, over his knee and to his thigh.

"Is that better?", Ashley finally asked when the trembling visibly subsided.

Jimmy thought about responding with some wise-ass crack about not being able to feel it anyway, but he stopped himself and smiled at Ashley instead. It was definitely better...a lot better. "Yeah, thanks".

"Sure, anytime", Ashley replied sincerely, then blushed at the forwardness of her words.

An uncomfortable silence followed, and the two friends...the two, three-time ex's...sat, trying to focus their attention on anything but the person sitting in front of them...or the brief intimacy that had just transpired between them.

"So, what are you going to do about the team?", Ashley asked as she stood, a signal that they should probably get going.

"I don't know...", he hesitated mid-push to look up at her. "What do you think I should do?".

"Honestly?", she asked incredulously, stepping in front of him, to kneel at his level. He nodded. "I really don't think it matters what I, or anyone else, thinks, Jimmy". She paused and laid a gentle hand on his knee, then pushed off to stand. "You need to do what_ you_ want to do".

"That's the problem Ash...", pausing as he made a rough push forward, "I really don't know what I want".

Jimmy's long suffering problem with indecisiveness, which had previously grated on Ashley, had softened a little, at the imploring look in his eyes. "That's crap Jimmy", she spat. The stunned expression washing over his face, made Ashley smile inwardly. "You would have never done this if you didn't want to play".

His own small smirk made it's way across Jimmy's lips and he had to concede with a half-shrug. "Of course I want to play Ash...and being out there again...with a real team...it was amazing...".

"But?", Ashley prompted, sighing heavily.

"I don't know Ash", he answered, head hung down, conflicted. "I mean, while I have a really good chance of making the team...", Jimmy paused slightly and bit his lower lip. "It's just...I'm in this really good place right now...with school and everything, and I...".

"So?", she planned to ask, but it came out sounding more like a challenge.

"So?", he parroted back. "Ash, this is the Paralympic team we're talking about. I'll have massive training and conditioning, not to mention practices, most likely every day...".

"Whoa, hold up Jimmy...You haven't actually made the team yet", Ashley cut in with a giggle. Jimmy frowned slightly at that statement, but knew it was the truth. "And even _when_ you do...", she continued, placing special emphasis on one particular word, "...who's to say it'll get in the way of school and...everything". There was a slight pause as Ashley carefully chose her next words. "You don't seriously think that the rest of these guys have to give up their families and jobs to play, do you?", she asked, teasing playfully.

The grin Jimmy was trying to hide, broke through, and he let out a small chuckle escaped his lips, "I guess you're right".

"You know I'm right", she replied saucily.

Together, they strolled down the hall, until Jimmy stopped abruptly and glanced over his shoulder, at the gym doors. "Thanks Ash", he stated, turning back toward her.

"For what?", she asked incredulously, a slight nervous flutter filling her belly.

"For making me do this, for not giving up....", Jimmy faltered slightly.

"It's what I'm here for", Ashley blurted, then immediately cursed herself for using that lame expression again.

Famous last words.

And they were...as the pair silently made their way out to the car.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the delay in updates...this holiday season is totally kicking my ass!!! Much more than usual, that is.

I was disappointed when typing this out, so I went back to reread the last chapter and realized that I made a mistake in splitting the two chapters. This one would've flowed much better if I would have left it alone, plus that would've meant the upcoming chapter would actually be this one. Okay, now I'm talking in riddles...Sorry. Anyway, there will more frequent updates now that winter break is upon us...although, not until I get my massive list of presents bought, wrapped, labeled....;)

Degrassi is not mine.


	8. Chance of a lifetime pt1

My note….I totally screwed this story up. I'm usually pretty good about outlining the ideas of my stories before I start writing, and sticking to it, but sometimes new ideas pop up, or something doesn't fit, so you have to change it. That's exactly what happened when I started this chap...something wasn't right. So, I went back to reread my initial outline, and found that I gave away the main plot too prematurely, and kind of screwed up the rest of the story up...which is why it's taken me so ridiculously long to update. Anyway, here's what I was able to come up with after much restructuring(and cursing)...not exactly the huge reveal I had initially planned, but...

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 8: CHANCE OF A LIFETIME pt.1

"Need a hand?".

Ashley smiled at the voice and set the box she was holding, into her trunk, before spinning around to face the person it had come from. "I think I'm good", she stated playfully, her smile widening a notch, "But I could probably ask you the same question".

A slight smirked played on Jimmy's lips. "Are you kidding Ash?", he asked with an incredulous chuckle, "I'm the token cripple in my building...I had 'em lining up at the door waiting to help". The words were good-natured and light, and Ashley tried not to let them bother her too much. "My dorm was totally cleaned out and my car loaded, by 7am this morning".

"That's good", she replied softly, sounding relieved. Jimmy wasn't sure how to judge that response...was she grateful he had help, or grateful that _she_ wasn't the one who had to help him?

He watched her casually resume her packing. "So um....". Ashley glanced over her shoulder at Jimmy, waiting for him to continue, but the words were just left, dangling in the air. He finally broke himself from her stare and managed an awkward recovery, "Yeah, so um...is Ellie riding home with you?".

"No", Ashley gave a shake of her head as she closed her trunk. She turned to face Jimmy, who was practically looking through her. His dark brown eyes intense, but soft, gentle...and a sudden, unexplained flush crept up her neck. "Um, she said she was going to head back with Paige and Marco", Ashley added, after first having to clear her throat. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly she felt like she was back in the sixth grade. It was a bit unnerving, but Ashley easily pushed the feeling aside.

"Yeah, Marco too", Jimmy blurted, and instantly felt stupid..._Of course she knew Marco was going home with Paige, she had just said that._ Ashley bit back a slight grin, and Jimmy shifted uncomfortably. The air was starting to become thick between them. "I'm beginning to wonder about those three", he quipped after an awkward moment.

Ashley smiled. "Yeah, I know", she concurred easily, "They seem even closer now than ever. I mean, they purposely went their separate ways so they wouldn't be so dependent on one another, and now it's like they're totally attached at the hip".

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, like Siamese triplets", he joked.

"Is that even possible?", Ashley asked through her own laughter.

The mood was just beginning to lightened a little, when Ashley reached into her purse to fish her keys out. "So, do you have any plans for the summer", Jimmy asked with a casual air.

Ashley shrugged. "I'll probably just hang with Paige and El by the pool, or maybe get a part-time job. I really don't know. I haven't thought much about it...", she paused to ponder, and her lips spread into a wide grin. "But I'm guessing you've been thinking a lot about what you'll be doing this summer", she teased pointedly.

Jimmy lowered his head humbly. "Yeah, I'm sure the team will be keeping me really busy...", he trailed off, sounding almost disappointed. There was a slight hesitation before he brought his eyes back up to hers, "But hopefully not too busy". It occurred to Ashley that, by the tone Jimmy used, there was more implied by those words then the obvious. It made her a bit uncomfortable and caused her cheeks to flush...but not nearly as much as Jimmy's were. Trying to play down this recently acquired affliction of acting like bumbling idiot around Ashley, Jimmy quickly added, "I mean um...not too busy for my friends".

Another smile from Ashley, this one bright and genuine. Jimmy felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. It was short lived though, when Ashley gave a genial wave and turned toward her car. There wasn't anything else to say but goodbye, and Jimmy knew that he wasn't ready to do that yet. "So, I'll see you then?", he asked, hoping that it didn't come off as desperate as he thought it sounded.

Ashley turned abruptly. "Yeah, probably in like a few hours", she replied incredulously, with a roll of her eyes, as she slipped into her car. "I'm totally expecting Ellie, Paige or Marco to send a text, telling us to meet them at the Dot for coffee, as soon as we get home.

Jimmy pushed forward and eased the door closed. "Or we could just beat them to it and meet there anyway", he offered playfully, leaning forward through her open window.

Ashley glanced down at the clock on her stereo, then back at Jimmy and smiled, "How does three o'clock sound?".

His face brightened and he quipped, "Sounds like I've got a text to send".

* * *

Summer break was going remarkably well, aside from the fact that the promise made by the friends, to stay in touch during these precious weeks, wasn't working out so well.

In fact, it wasn't working out at all.

When they did manage to get together, it was maybe three or four of them at a time, and most of that time was spent sitting around a table at the Dot, for the occasional afternoon bull sessions over an order of fries, or a periodic night out for coffee.

And Jimmy very rarely ever made it.

Ellie and Ashley, on the other hand, began hanging out almost every day. And they were walking down Main street one day, when Ashley's phone began buzzing. Annoyed, she looked down at the screen in question.

"Is it Paige again?", Ellie asked, an amused chuckle escaping her lips. "Ash what it is?", she questioned next, after seeing the sudden change in her friends expression. "What's wrong?".

"I'm not sure", she replied , turning the phone so Ellie could read the message for herself. "It's from Jimmy...".

_A_

_Need 2 see you ASAP_

_the Dot _

_20min?_

_J_

"Ahh, the ever elusive J. Brooks", Ellie said teasingly. "What's up with the creepy cryptic texts?".

"No idea", Ashley shrugged. "But there's only one way to find out", and with that, they both headed for Ashley's car.

The pair arrived at the Dot in less than ten minutes and Jimmy was already there, sitting alone at the corner table the friends had dubbed theirs, looking anxious.

"Ash, thanks...", he began relieved, but paused in order to greet the other familiar face that entered with Ashley. "Oh hey El".

Ellie smirked to herself, noting mentally that the greeting Jimmy gave her wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as the one he'd given Ashley. "Hi Jimmy", she returned, but didn't give him any time to respond. It was obvious to her that three would be a crowd in this situation...and it was perfectly okay, she could tell what was going on...even if neither of them had a clue yet. Casually, Ellie excused herself, "Hey Ash, I'll catch you later, okay?".

Ashley quickly gave a nod of acknowledgement and a wave in Ellie's direction, then returned her attention back to Jimmy. "So, what's up?", she asked, nonchalantly, as she sat down across from him.

"I need your help Ash", the words tumbled out so fast, it startled both of them.

"Are you alright Jimmy?", she questioned next, quickly becoming worried. His hesitation, didn't help any.

"Yeah, I mean...I think so", he paused, giving an undecided half shrug along with the reply.

Ashley let out a shuttering sigh, "You're not sick or anything, are you?".

"No, no, nothing like that", he assured her, his lips quirking up into a small smirk at her concern. Ashley waited expectantly for him to elaborate, but instead, Jimmy just pushed an large manila envelope toward her.

Quizzically, Ashley accepted the package and lifted the stack of papers out. She grazed over the top page and any concern that may have been present just a few moments ago, quickly dissolved into curiosity. "I made the team", Jimmy announced.

"Wow Jimmy, that's great. Congratulations", Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

"The Paralympic team", he emphasized strongly.

"Right", she snickered back, sarcastically. _What other "team" would you be talking about?_

"Not the 2012 Paralympic team, Ash", he reiterated, flipping to the appropriate page, "...the 2008".

Ashley's eyes began to widen, as she read the paragraph Jimmy was pointing to. "You're going to China".

Jimmy wasn't sure if that was meant to be a statement or a question, but either way, he was just as shocked as Ashley was. "Yeah, I'm supposed to...in about three weeks", he answered apprehensively.

"Why...?". That didn't exactly come out the way Ashley intended. "I mean, how did this come about?", she rephrased. "I thought you were brought on as an alternate for the Toronto team".

"So did I", Jimmy chuckled. "But apparently I was good enough to catch the eye of the coach of the national team. He wants me with them when they go to Beijing...", there was a pause, followed by a sigh, "...as their starting center".

"Oh my God Jimmy, this is so incredible", Ashley screeched with excitement, and gave him a quick hug across the table. But as they broke apart, Ashley noticed Jimmy wasn't nearly as excited as she was. "You're thinking about not going", she said, and this time there was no doubt it wasn't a question.

"I don't know if I can Ash", Jimmy murmured. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes in challenge. "If I do this it'll mean having to leave for Ottawa next week for training, then off to China for three weeks, missing out on the first month or so of school...", he hesitated slightly before adding, "What about my parents?".

"What about them Jimmy?", she queried. "Don't you think it's every parents dream to have their child represent their country in the biggest sporting event in the world?".

"That's not that easy Ash", he countered.

It was then that the realization hit. "They don't know, do they?", she asked. Jimmy shook his head no and she couldn't help but find out, "So what do they think your doing, that's been keeping you so busy?".

Jimmy lifted his eyes from the tabletop, to Ashley's. "I said I was hanging out with you", he replied sheepishly.

"So what, you want me to cover for you so you can go run off to the other side of the world again?", she asked bitterly.

"No Ash, that isn't it at all", he stated irrefutably. "I just couldn't tell them the truth...not after already having let them down so much. I didn't want to see the disappointment in their faces again, if things didn't work out".

Ashley softened a bit at this confession. "But everything did work out Jimmy. So just go and tell...".

"It's not that easy Ash. This whole past year has been about me getting back into the swing of things...".

"Which is exactly what you're doing", Ashley cut in.

"No, I mean back to the plans we had originally made...pre-law, law school, working at my dad's firm...", Jimmy paused for a second. "They'll never let me drop it all again to go to China and...".

"Jimmy, things come up, plans change....you know this better than anyone", Ashley horned in again. "And you're not giving anything up...just putting it on hold for a while", she gave Jimmy's hand an an encouraging squeeze, before continuing, "This is a chance of a lifetime, there's no way they'll let you pass it up".

"Yeah, try telling my dad there's _anything_ more important than becoming a lawyer", Jimmy snickered sarcastically.

Ashley rolled her eyes in annoyance and stood up. "Come on", she beckoned, waving her hand for him to follow.

"Where are we going?", he questioned as they left the restaurant.

"To your house to talk to your parents", she stated, motioning over to her car.

Jimmy glanced over his shoulder, "My car's just over there...".

"We'll come back for it", Ashley assured as she opened the passenger side door and waited expectantly for him to transfer. She didn't trust him.

"Ash, I really don't...".

"Just get in", she ordered, her tone just slightly above annoyed.

Reluctantly, Jimmy did what he was told. But he wasn't about to give in without a fight. "This isn't going to work Ashley, my dad's never gonna listen to...".

"Tell you what, you work on your mom...", she proposed mischievously, a smirk playing on her lips"...and leave Jermaine to me".

Jimmy, stifling the huge roar of laughter that was at the surface, looked over at Ashley, in complete regard and admiration....and wondered why he ever gave her up.

* * *

Originally, I had planned to keep the part about Jimmy making the actual Paralympic team a secret, until this chapter, but I screwed that up a few chapters back. Sorry. Anyway, I hope this one worked okay. Regardless, though, I'm glad to be back on this one...I've missed it.

Degrassi is not mine.


	9. Chance of a lifetime pt2

My note….OMG, I never thought RL would get sooooo busy that I wouldn't even have time to update(or do anything else, for that matter). The past few months have been so incredibly hectic that I've even offered the reins over to my sisters...who both politely declined, then ran screaming from the room(I guess I _have _created a monster with these stories;). And it's not that I didn't want to finish this(these) story(ies), it's just I couldn't squeeze in the time to do it... and aside from work, classes, school, family, recitals, rehearsals, friends, competitions, etc., the lack of any JimAsh content out there has been a real inspiration buster. So for now I'm back...not completely on track, but definitely back. (Hope there are still a few of you fans out there, who are happy about that). *Mild language warning in this chapter(Jimmy gets pretty pissed)*

CHAPTER 9: CHANCE OF A LIFETIME pt.2

Jimmy looked on with wide eyes as Ashley slowly walked through the dinning room, after exiting the den where she had just met with his father. "He shot you down didn't he?", he asked, letting out a defeated sigh.

"What do you mean?", she returned, a slightly puzzled expression gracing her face as she breezed past him.

He reacted with a look of incredulity, then quickly moved to catch up and countered, "Well, you weren't in there very long".

"I didn't need to be", Ashley reasoned, casually continuing onto the living room. "So how did it go with your mom?".

Jimmy ignored answering her question, only to ask one of his own,"What did he say Ash?".

Ashley wasn't sure what the big deal was and shrugged indifferently, "Not much".

"What the hell does that mean?", he suddenly snapped...the tone of his question taking her by surprise. Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh as he scrubbed his hand across his forehead. "Well did he say if I can I go or not?".

Ashley quickly turned on her heel and folded her arms over her chest when the realization hit her_...So that's what this is about_. "I really don't know Jimmy", was the seething reply.

"What do you mean you don't know?", he spat back.

"I mean the subject never came up", she practically yelled.

"Never came up?", Jimmy parroted her again, only it came out sounding more like a growl. "I thought you were gonna come here and....".

"And what....do your dirty work for you?". She was definitely pissed now.

"Well you did offer, didn't you?", he countered sarcastically.

Ashley shook her head in disbelief. "No Jimmy, I offered to be the buffer and tell your dad that you haven't exactly been spending all of your free time with your friends". He opened his mouth in what looked like a rebuttal, but she continued to talk over him. "I was trying to help because you asked me to, and..."

"Yeah I know, but I...".

"But you just continue to take advantage of our friendship....".

At that, Jimmy immediately began to soften."No, it's not like that Ash....really".

"You know what Jimmy, you're on your own with this one", she paused only long enough to snatch up her bag from the side table. "There's absolutely no reason why_ I_ should be the one to have to tell _your_ parents that _you _made the Paralympic team and that _you're_ leaving for..."

"Jim?".

Both heads whipped up to see his questioning parents standing there in the entry way. Ashley felt her stomach drop....no matter how angry she was at Jimmy at that very moment, this was definitely not the way she wanted his important news to be made known.

"I'm sorry. I should be going", she mumbled, heading for a quick escape.

"No wait...Ashley.", Jimmy called out in afterthought, just as the door was closing behind her. He felt guilty about snapping at her, at making her feel like he was using her, even though she was the one who offered to talk to his dad for him. She didn't deserve that. He sat there for a moment, starring at the door, until _that _voice called out again.

"I thought you didn't want or need our permission when it came to making decisions about your life".

"I don't, but you are the one with the hold on the bank drafts Dad", Jimmy argued, spinning around quickly. His narrowed eyes bore into his fathers wide ones, "Literally and figuratively".

Mrs. Brooks' expression turned to one of sadness. Mr. Brooks, however, stepped away from the wall and fully into the room. "So that's all I'm good for, funding these new endeavor of yours?". Jimmy looked up at his father, his brow arched, his glare now icy. The response was typical, but it slightly ruffled Jermaine just the same. He came to a stop in front of his son, looking down to ask, "Still using any means possible to get what you want?".

Jimmy could fell his blood began to boil. He realized the point his father was trying to make by towering over him the way that he was. The exchange between them only intensified when he briefly glanced in his mothers direction as if challenging his father to continue. Jermaine Brooks may have been the one standing tall, but Jimmy felt he still had the upper hand. "Always gotta look out for number one, right Dad?", he retaliated with a tight smirk.

Mr. Brooks may have taken a step back, but wasn't about to back down. Not this time....not anymore. "You tell me Son". The air between the two men was becoming so thick, it was almost impossible to breathe. "It seems that's just what you're doing, looking out for yourself, not caring who you hurt in the process".

"You fucking hypocrite...".

"Now you wait just a minute young man....".

"Jimmy, Jermaine....please", Mrs. Brooks called from the corner of the room. Her having to be the peace keeper in the family was nothing new, nor was the hostility her son was sporting. There had always been tension between Jimmy and his father that only seemed to have increased considerably since he came home from Amsterdam after the failed surgery.

Her plea went unheard though.

"It's always the same god-damned shit with you...the high and mighty Jermaine Brooks...can't do any wrong...".

"How did this suddenly become about me Jim?"

"You know it's always been about you Dad?".

Mrs. Brooks shook her head sympathetically. There was no reasoning with Jimmy when he was this upset, but she had to try something. "Honey, I don't think your father is trying to make any of this personal. I think he's just a little surprised, as am I, with this news of yours. I mean, it's all so sudden...we didn't even know that you were playing again...".

"You know what Mom...", Jimmy snapped as he jerked his chair around to face her. He shot a pointed glance at his father before preparing to move,"...there's a lot you don't know".

And with that, he left the room.

* * *

Jimmy was sprawled out on his bed, still staring at the same spot on the ceiling he'd been focused on for nearly an hour. Even though there was music was playing into his ears from the MP3 player laying across his chest, Jimmy could hear a faint knocking on his bedroom door. He decided to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would just go the hell away. But of course that didn't happen, and soon his mother's weary face appeared from behind the door.

Mrs. Brooks stepped in cautiously, brandishing a full tray with her. Jimmy reluctantly yanked the buds from his ears and hauled himself into a more seated position. "I thought you might be a little hungry", she announced meekly.

"Not really", Jimmy mumbled dismissively as he continued to fiddle with the buttons on his music player. "But thanks".

She offered a small smile and was about to turn to go, when a questioning voice called out to her, "Mom?". She glanced over her shoulder to see Jimmy run his hand across the back of his neck, a familiar gesture that usually meant he was nervous or uncomfortable. "About earlier...I'm sorry I yelled like that. It wasn't aimed at you".

Mrs. Brooks walked over to him, lowered herself onto the edge of his bed, and reached out for his hand. "I know baby", she said assuredly and gave his hand a small squeeze. Her smile quickly faded, "But you can't keep going like this...all this aggression is not healthy for you ".

His hands abruptly dropped from her and Jimmy moved to reach for his chair.

"Jimmy, what's really bothering you?", she pressed as she stepped in front of him, desperate for answers.

"Nothing...I'm fine", he snapped as he quickly transferred. Jimmy backed up, fully intent on pivoting around his mother, but she blocked his way.

"Your not fine Honey", Mrs. Brooks said as she knelt down beside him and removed his hands from the rims of his chair, clasping them in hers again. "Please talk to me...tell me...".

The surprise of Jimmy's fingers curling around hers, cut off her words. Mother watched as son lowered his head, almost as if in defeat and let out a frustrated sigh. His guilt filled eyes then lifted to meet hers. He was beginning to break. "I should have...".

His sudden admission startled her. "Should have what?", she asked full of concern, then leaned in closer. "Jimmy, if something happened to you at school or...".

"No, it's not about me...", he paused to take in a heavy breath, "...it's about Dad".

"About Dad?". Mrs. Brooks relaxed slightly, and even let out a small chuckle. "Oh Honey, if this is about how difficult your father can be sometimes...".

"Mom, this isn't just about Dad being an asshole....well I guess it is, only in a bigger sense...", he paused again as he returned to the seriousness of the situation, his quick jibe all but forgotten. "I found out something right before I left for Amsterdam, and I know I should have told you about it sooner and I tried to once, but...". What he was saying wasn't a total lie...but it wasn't the entire truth either. His mother's deeply imploring eyes broke him out of his reverie. He just couldn't live with this secret any longer. "Mom, last year I found out Dad was having an affair...". Mrs. Brooks quickly rose to her feet and turned away. "Mom?", he called after her softly.

Jimmy watched as she lightly swiped her eyes with her fingertips, then turned back to face him. "Honey, I know all about your Dad and Melanie".

"You do?", he asked with wide disbelieving eyes.

Mrs. Brooks forced a smile and nodded. "He told me everything after we found out you were sick, when we were on our way to Amsterdam. He just never told me that you knew".

"Then he also didn't tell you that kept that information from you as leverage and blackmailed him into letting me have the surgery", Jimmy confessed heavily.

The expression on his mother's face was not that of contempt, as he'd expected, it was more of a mixture of sadness and disappointment...but that was far worse in Jimmy's mind. Suddenly and to his surprise, she bestowed upon him that forgiving smile and cupped his face, "Honey, I can understand why you did what you did, just as I understand why your father did what he did".

"What? Mom, he cheated on you", Jimmy spat incredulously, "I can't believe you can just forgive somebody for that".

"It wasn't like that Honey. You see, your father and I had issues for a long time...", she hesitated, as if stopping to read what he was thinking, "that started long before the shooting". Jimmy managed to swallow the lump of guilt that collected in his throat as she continued. "But it took that and everything that's happened since then to get us to where we are today".

He obviously wasn't convinced.

"Jimmy, your father was forced to find comfort elsewhere, because he felt I wasn't there for him when he needed me". She could tell Jimmy was still having a hard time wrapping his head around her reasoning. Mrs. Brooks took a seat on the corner of his bed again so she was facing him, and could look directly into his eyes for the bomb she was about to drop on him next. "You know Sweetie, what happened between me and your Dad isn't all that different than what happened between you and Ashley".

"What the hell Mom? That's hardly the same thing at all", he countered defensively, "Me and Ash were....".

_Ash._

___Ashley._

He looked up as the harsh realization finally hit him.

_Maybe it was slightly similar..._He sighed_...or exactly the same._

_Shit._

* * *

Jimmy sat in his car. The 'talk' he had with his mother lasted less than five minute, it was another ten or so to get ready and he found himself driving down that all too familiar route. That was more than an hour ago.

Ashley hadn't notice anything out of the ordinary when she'd moved to open her bedroom window a little wider. Sometime later, she lazily wandered downstairs, plopped onto the living room couch and picked up the remote. She aimlessly scrolled through the channels, but found nothing worth watching. When her cell started to buzz, she contemplated not even answering it...but then reluctantly flipped it open. "Hello".

"Ash?".

It was then that she remembered she never bothered to look at the caller ID.

There was a lengthy pause as Ashley tried to figure out what to do next. It was too late to hang up, since she'd obviously already answered, but Jimmy was the last person on the planet she wanted to talk to...well actually, that would be Craig...but Jimmy was a very close second. "Yeah", she snapped.

"I really need to talk to you. Would you mind coming outside?".

Ashley peered out the glass pane to see Jimmy sitting there at the base of steps that led to her front door. Her head was telling her no, but her heart...She let out a heavy sigh. "Come on back".

Jimmy made it around to the side entrance where he found Ashley standing in the driveway. "Hey", he offered guardedly. Ashley didn't respond, she just stood there with her arms folded over her chest. "I ahh...I came here to...".

"Jimmy don't", she cut in abruptly, "I really don't want to hear any more of your excuses or how sorry you are".

"I know, and I didn't come here for that", he returned. Of all the arrogant, selfish....Ashley rolled her eyes. "I came here because I need....".

Ashley couldn't listen to any more, she threw her hands up in the air and started walking back to the house.

"Ash wait", Jimmy called out, pushing off after her. He caught up just as she reached the door and grabbed her by the wrist. "Please Ashley, it's not what you think", he implored, dropping his head down heavily. There was a pause, and when he brought his eyes up to meet hers, they were full of surprise. "You didn't get rid of it?".

Ashley's eyes traveled to where Jimmy's had stopped and she instinctively took a step back...the slats of the wooden ramp she was standing on, the one that led up to the kitchen entrance, creaking under her feet. "I guess we're just so used to it being there...", she hesitated for a moment, then shrugged dismissively, "And Jeff worked so hard on it, i'd be a shame to just rip it up...".

The words were left hanging unfinished in the air when Jimmy glanced up at her. He looked so needy. Ashley wrestled with her conscious for a few second before finally opening the door and stepping into the house.

The room was breezy and smelled faintly of citrus-scented candle. Jimmy inhaled deeply.

Ashley moved one of the kitchen chairs aside on her way over to the refrigerator. She poured two glasses of lemonade and brought them back to the table, but didn't sit down. Jimmy accepted the glass graciously and took a sip, then another, practically draining half the glass before he was forced to put it down and say what he came there to say. "I know you said you didn't want to hear my excuses and apologies, and I can't say I blame you for that...I'm pretty tired of hearing them myself", he let out in one long breath. "But I need to say this to you at least once. I'm sorry Ashley...for ever doing anything that may have hurt you".

Ashley tried to keep her reactions neutral, but deep down his words stunned her. She didn't want to believe him, but there was something about the way he said it. "I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you, and I'm not even sure it should. But I realized something today...", he paused and flashed those warm brown eyes at her. "Actually I realized a lot of things today". Ashley's grasp on the chair back she was standing in front of tightened. Jimmy took another sip of his drink, swallowing it down with more effort than it should have required. "First, I realized that I have to put what happened in the past behind me and look forward. I have to put Trina, the surgery, my Dad's affair...all behind me". Ashley's eyes widened in surprise. "For good".

"I also realized that I wouldn't have gotten through the last year if it wasn't for your friendship", he continued, a little more confidently. "I wouldn't have had the courage to get out of bed, much less go back to school and play basketball again". Ashley let out an almost frustrated sigh, this was all too much for her to take in right now. "Please, just hear me out", he gently cut her off as he reached around back for his bag. He pulled out a pamphlet from one of the pockets. "You're probably the truest friend I have...that I've ever had, and I came here to let you know that I need that friendship and support if I'm gonna go all the way to China...", his words trailed off as he shoved the pamphlet her way.

Ashley looked down at the title on the cover._Welcoming you to the 2008 Paralympic games. _On the inside of brochure was one set of the four plane tickets Jimmy was given.

"You don't have to make a final decision right away, I have a few days before I need your answer", Jimmy said, slowly backing away from the table. Ashley looked up and finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "You said yourself that this was a chance of lifetime Ash...", he added as he made his way to the door. His hand grasped the knob and he looked over his shoulder, "...I'd just like for you to share that opportunity with me".

Ashley slowly began to recover from her shock...but only after Jimmy was long gone.

* * *

Holy s!#%, I have never had this much trouble with one stinkin' chapter. This one nearly drove me crazy. But after many days/nights of editing, two total rewrites and an entire month to actually type the whole thing up(there were major edits during this time too)...I've finally finished it. Thanks to all of those who have patiently waited for this update. I hope it's been well worth it!

Degrassi is not mine.

* * *


	10. For the love of the game

My note….Sorry about the typo in the last chapter(thanks Kelley, for the heads up), Mr. Brooks' name is definitely Jermaine. I must have been so frazzled after all the edits and rewrites, that I completely blanked and gave Mr. Brooks a new name :P Hopefully this chapter wont have any glaring errors, but if Jimmy suddenly becomes Johnny and Ashley, Ally...then it's all because my life is so completely insane right now.

HOOPS AND DREAMS

CHAPTER 10: FOR THE LOVE OF THE GAME

Never in her wildest dreams did Ashley Kerwin think she would ever have the opportunity or the means to attend an Olympic event. Sure, there was the occasional mention, from her friends of a possible road trip out to Vancouver for the upcoming 2010 games. But Ashley couldn't take much purchase in that considering they were a group of struggling, cash deprived college students. Her mind then quickly drifted off to the stories she'd heard growing up from her parents, when games were held in Calgary...practically their backyard, in the early winter months of 1988.

Ashley smiled when she remembered her parents were there back then, at the games. So technically, she was there too...even though she was still a few months away from actually being born.

But now here she was, in the flesh, holding in her hands an all expense paid ticket for the summer games in Beijing China.

Ashley's smile spread across her face as she realized that of all the combined dreams and ambitions of their friends, Jimmy was the first one of them to actually have the opportunity to achieve _his_...as she could be there to witness it.

The decision to go, of course, wasn't an easy one for Ashley to make. Coming to these games would mean leaving home for over a week and missing some crucial time from school. It would be an emotional battle for her as well. Jimmy was an ass sometimes, that was an already established fact and they could both be self-centered and stubborn. But they were also oldest and dearest friends who knew just about everything there was to know about one another. So with their troubled past aside, it was that lifelong bond that would ultimately win out in the end...

Ashley's memories of the past few days subsided and she grinned from ear to ear, remembering the look on Jimmy's face tonight when he opened the door of his hotel room, to find her standing there. It was priceless....

_"Ash?"_

_She smirked saucily, hands on hips. "You were expecting someone else?"_

_"Ah, no...ummm yeah, room service actually", he stammered._

_Without missing a beat, Ashley pushed the cart she'd asked the valet to leave, into the room. Jimmy's stunned expression momentarily melted as his stomach reminded him just how hungry he was...but that faded as quickly as it came when he pulled the cover from the dish._

_"Not exactly the same as the Kung Pao from China Palace back home, is it?", she queried, scrunching her face at the questionable looking entree on the plate in front of him._

_Disheartened, Jimmy couldn't help but agree. __"No, not exactly"._

_"Good thing I'm here then", Ashley quipped, pulling a large box out from underneath the covered cart, then sauntering over to the bed. She laid the box down and took a seat before lifting the lid._

_"Pizza?", he asked in awe, pushing off toward her. "Where'd you get that?"._

_Ashley laughed. "The village is full of restaurants Jimmy. I must have passed three pizza places just on my way here", she answered, slipping off her shoes and drawing her legs up underneath her. _

_Jimmy let out a soft sigh and shrugged. "Between practices, sessions with the trainers, team promotion events and all that, I haven't made it anywhere other than here and the sporting complex". He nodded a thank you as he reached for the slice Ashley was offering. __He was about to ask for answers to the questions that arose from her surprising, yet very welcomed arrival, but all words suddenly failed him. Jimmy's wide eyes slowly rose up to meet Ashley's._

_"What, you think I'd forget?", she teased playfully and took a bite of her slice of extra cheese with double pepperoni, mushrooms and sausage. Jimmy's lucky pizza, the only kind he ate before a big, important game._

_She saw him smile appreciatively as he discretely swallowed the emotion collecting in his throat before taking his own bite...yes, he thought, it definitely was a good thing she was there._

* * *

Jimmy wasn't kidding when he said his busy schedule hadn't left much time to do anything else but practice. As a result, Ashley spent most of her time sightseeing with Jimmy's parents...specifically, Mrs. Brooks. Something she didn't mind in the least.

Ashley aimlessly looked through the rack of clothing at one of the many shops her and Mrs. Brooks were frequenting, trying to pass the time until Jimmy's game. She glanced again at the uncharacteristically quiet woman standing across the rack from her, inspecting a souvenir sweatshirt. "This is nice, isn't it", the older woman commented without taking her eyes off of the garment.

Ashley smiled politely, it looked like every other sweatshirt they'd seen today. "Yeah, it's...um, cute".

"Well, I wasn't exactly talking about the shirt...", Mrs. Brooks replied, replacing the hanger to the rack. "I was actually referring to this", she added, motioning between herself and Ashley. The two women had begun developing a strong relationship back when Ashley and Jimmy had dated the first time. A special bond that never really lost it's importance even after they broke up then and one that was renewed after Jimmy was shot, and Ashley was again a presence in his life. Mrs. Brooks even once admitted to Ashley that she'd thought of her as the daughter she always wanted, but never had.

Ashley's grin widened as she answered with a sincere, "Yeah...it is".

Mrs. Brooks turned back to browsing. "But if you really want the shirt, I'd be happy to get it for...".

"Oh, that's really not necessary Mrs. Brooks".

"Please Honey, I insist".

"Really Mrs. Brooks, you don't have to", Ashley refused, looping her arm with the older woman's to guide her from this shop to the next. "You've already done so much by just inviting me to be here...".

Mrs. Brooks stopped in her tracks and turned to Ashley. "No Sweetheart, you're the one who's gone above and beyond" she corrected, earning a befuddled reaction from the younger woman. Mrs. Brooks managed a smile and took both of Ashley's hands into hers. "I want you to know how much we truly appreciate everything you've done for Jimmy this past year...", there was a slight hesitation as she glanced away.

"Mrs. Brooks really, there's no need to thank...".

"...especially after everything...".

The words tumbled over one another and both women found themselves laughing through their tears. Mrs. Brooks recovered first, giving Ashley's hands a squeeze before adding, "Having you here to support Jimmy, means more to him...and us...than you could possibly imagine". Ashley blushed at the compliment and was just about to dismissively reply that no matter what had happened in the past, her and Jimmy were still friends, and she wouldn't have missed this for the world...when they were interrupted by a booming voice.

"There are my good luck charms?".

Ashley spun around to Jimmy and his dad heading towards them. She smiled brightly, it was almost impossible to not get caught up in his infectious good mood. "Done already?", she asked casually.

Jimmy nodded and grinned back at her. "Coach let us cut out early. Says he wants us fresh and rested for the quarterfinal game tomorrow", he replied as he glanced between Ashley and his mother. "You two ladies up for some lunch? Because I'm starving".

They all let out a string of chuckles in reply. Mr. Brooks turned to his wife offered his hand to hers. She took it with a gracious smile, and they began to walk together. Ashley watched at the sweet exchange in awe, only to become suddenly aware that there was also a strong gaze set on her. It was then, when she finally glanced down to see Jimmy starring up at her, that she first noticed the twinkling sparkle in his eyes and the hand he held out to her. Ashley blushed slightly, but hesitantly slipped her hand into Jimmy's. After a soft kiss to her knuckles Jimmy laid Ashley's hand atop his shoulder...an act that symbolized holding hands, something they came up with early on when they were dating...and took off after his parents.

A strong mix of emotions quickly came over Ashley as she walked next to Jimmy. Her heart was swelling with what seemed to be a combination of happiness and contentment, while her stomach was churning with a familiar flutter of butterflies, ones that had nothing to do with her current state of hunger, and a tiny relentless voice in the back of her mind began muttering..._' Oh God Ash. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?'_

* * *

Okay, so I know this chapter is really short and kind of vague for such a loooooooong period between updates, but there is a good reason for that. You see, the next chap it the last one, so I needed this one to fill in some of the gaps before the story ends. I hope there are still a few of you out there who remember this story and are happy to see it finally updated. To all of my wonderful friends and readers out there...Happy belated Holidays and best wishes for the New Year.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
